Recently, to meet a constantly increasing wireless data traffic demand, a wireless communication system evolves in a direction for supporting a higher data transmission rate. For example, to increase a data transmission rate in a wireless communication system, a study for improving spectral efficiency and increasing a channel capacity is in active progress based on a communication technology such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) transmission/reception, and the like.
Particularly, in a wireless mobile communication system, a study for improving a transmission efficiency of cell-edge users which is deteriorated due to a low Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) at a cell edge or a low Carrier-to-Interference and Noise Ratio (CINR) by an interference of a neighbor base station is in progress. For example, techniques for improving a transmission efficiency of a cell-edge user such as Inter-Cell Interference-Coordination (ICIC), Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), interference cancellation of a reception end, and the like, are studied and proposed.
However, the above identified techniques for improving a transmission efficiency of a cell-edge user have been studied in an aspect of an interference control at a transmission end or interference cancellation at a reception end. More essentially, a technology for maximally improving a channel capacity of a user of a cell edge region needs to be studied. For example, a technique for maximally improving a channel capacity of a user of a cell edge region needs to be proposed in aspects of channel coding and modulation/demodulation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.